


hoped for change

by stupidforya



Series: traveling endlessly [2]
Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/stupidforya
Summary: Tahun 2004.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** fiksi dan nggak nyata, dibuat bukan untuk mendapat profit atau mencemarkan nama baik, namun untuk senang-senang saja. pribadi yang muncul di sini adalah milik masing-masing. paramore adalah milik hayley williams, taylor york dan zac farro. judul diambil dari lagu _paramore - whoa_.
> 
> jadi, karena saya nggak 100% paham banget dengan masa lalu anggota paramore tapi _keukeuh_ pengen nulis fanfiknya, maka lahirlah tulisan ini.

Hayley sampai di depan pintu rumah Taylor York dan mengetuk pintu. Dia menunduk ke bawah, melihat kakinya sambil dengan kikuk mempertimbangkan apa sebaiknya dia pulang saja sebelum Taylor keluar dan melihatnya. _Bagaimana, sih?_ keluhnya, merasa plinplan sendiri, namun pintu sudah terbuka ketika Hayley menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Taylor York berdiri sama canggungnya di tengah-tengah pintu, tangan setengah bertumpuh pada tembok di sisinya.

“Hei,” sapa Hayley sembari mencoba tersenyum.

“Hei, Hayley,” Taylor membalas. Bahasa tubuhnya bicara kalau dia mungkin tidak nyaman, kaku sekali dia itu—Hayley menebak jika Taylor keheranan atas kehadirannya di siang bolong begini di rumahnya, tiba-tiba bertamu padahal sebelumnya tidak memberi kabar apapun. “Kau ke sini untuk…?”

Pertanyaan yang bagus karena Hayley punya pertanyaan serupa. Benar, Hayley, untuk _apa_? Kemarin, dia memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari _band funk_ -nya. Beberapa hari terakhir ada sebuah petuah entah dari mana yang membuatnya berbuat demikian.  Takut-takut Hayley saat itu dia berpikir bakalan menciptakan sebuah masalah baru untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi tetap dia lakukan. Ini sebuah kesalahan—ya, _tentu saja_ , dia selalu punya masalah baru.

Taylor mengamati Hayley yang diam terus dan selagi menunggu jawaban yang masih menggantung, dia menimpal, “Bukannya kau ada latihan _band_ dengan Jeremy hari ini?”

Ya, _dulunya_ Hayley mengerang. Tangannya menjepit juntaian rambut merahnya ke belakang telinga.

“Jeremy belum bilang apa-apa padamu?” Hayley melempar pertanyaan dan anggukkan menjawab tanda tanyanya itu. “Oh, baiklah. Aku keluar dari _band_.”

Tampang wajahnya terkejut, si bocah York paling muda melontarkan lagi herannya kepada Hayley. “Kenapa? Bukannya kau senang di _band_ itu?”

“Itu sama sekali kurang tepat, rasanya,” tutur Hayley. Dia senang, betul, tetapi sentuhan magis menjadi bagian dari _band_ itu mencapai masa kadaluarsanya dengan cukup cepat. Tiap waktu yang terkuras menjadi kejenuhan yang memuakkan hati.

“Bisa kita berhenti bicara tentang ini?” dia buru-buru ingin membelokkan topik pembahasan mereka, terlalu banyak bicara mengenai _band_ lamanya lama kelamaan jadi jengkel. Hayley menemukan tujuannya ke mari untuk mencari sebuah distraksi, menelusuri hal yang menarik atensinya pada musik dan membangkitkan lagi sihir yang telah hilang itu. Dia sini menolak lagi-lagi dongkol.

Taylor segera paham, kepalanya naik-turun menandakan dia mengerti.

Pemuda itu menengok ke belakang saat langkah kaki seseorang menaiki anak tangga terdengar dan tak lama kemudian Josh Farro muncul dari lantai bawah. Hayley memiringkan kepalanya agar mendapat penglihatan yang lebih jelas. Temannya tersebut itu mengenakan kaos _Jimmy Eat World_ yang logonya sudah luntur, hampir tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dilihat dan tidak bisa dikenali kecuali kau familiar dengan logo _band_ itu. Dia melambaikan tangan kepada Hayley, wajahnya tersipu dengan semburat merah yang tersembunyi oleh rambut panjangnya itu serta gelapnya ruangan yang tidak menolong, tetapi Hayley menangkap itu semua dan membalas tersenyum padanya.

“Kau ingin masuk ke dalam?” tawar Taylor, menarik kembali kedua mata Hayley padanya. “Melihat latihan _band_ kami? Aku yakin itu maksudmu datang ke mari.”

“ _Yup_ , benar. Aku menunggumu menanyakan itu, harusnya kau bisa jadi _gentleman_ untukku dan menawarkannya duluan,” gurau Hayley dan tertawa pelan. Taylor menyunggingkan cengiran menggemaskan padanya dan mempersilakan Hayley masuk.

“Selamat datang, Tuan Putri.”

“Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan meninjumu, York!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini ooc banget ahahahhaha

“Kau bisa bergabung dengan _band_ kami.”

Suara Taylor York mengambang di udara, masuk ke telinga Hayley yang bersungguh-sungguh tengah memastikan untuk siapa pertanyaan itu ditujukan. Ruangan ini kosong orangnya selain mereka sendiri, walaupun sebelumnya ada si Farro bersaudara, Josh dan Zac, yang bersama Taylor menghabiskan waktu bermain musik dan bertukar pendapat mengenai nama _band_ mereka sebab nama yang lama busuk sekali (mereka baru menyadari ini). Barusan si Farro bersaudara izin pergi keluar sebentar, mencari makanan lantaran mereka semua kelaparan dan butuh sesuatu yang bisa dilahap kenyang. Sekarang, di _basement_ kediaman keluarga York, cuma ada Hayley dan Taylor. Berdua dikelilingi alat musik yang meminta supaya cepat dimainkan kembali.

Hayley tidak salah dengar, namun dia butuh memastikannya sekali lagi. “Maksudmu?” Bukan hanya kebingungan di batinnya, Hayley mencoba memadamkan antusiasmenya yang menggebu-gebu—semua ini, apapun yang ingin dikatakan Taylor itu belum ada pastinya sama sekali.

“Kautahu, kau pandai bernyanyi,” jawab Taylor. Dia duduk di kursi tinggi yang bisa berputar, jadi dia memutar-mutarkan dirinya sesekali di atas kursi itu. “Kau bisa jadi aset yang baik.”

“Aset?” Sudut bibir Hayley naik. “Bukannya kalian sudah punya Josh? Bukannya dia bisa bernyanyi?”

“Jangan bilang Josh aku bilang ini. Dia suaranya memang tidak sejelek itu, malah bagus menurutku, tapi tidak sebagus denganmu, sih.”

“Oh.” itu satu-satunya reaksi dari Hayley. Kepalanya timbul bermacam-macam ide. Dia ingin langsung memberikan jawaban _ya, aku mau, ayo cepat rekrut aku_ , tetapi menyerobot tempat Josh sama sekali tidak terdengar bersahabat—entahlah. Hayley menyukai warna suara Josh. Tapi, _yeah_ , Hayley menyadari selama latihan Josh kerap tidak melepaskan ke mana kedua matanya melihat. Terus pada satu fokus, di sana matanya tertuju, pandangan yang diam-diam mengikuti Hayley. Siapa tahu Hayley bisa menggunakannya, siapa tahu dia—

Oke, tidak. Tidak begitu caranya. Hayley tahu.

“Itu sekadar pikiran di kepalaku saja … kalau kau setuju dengan ini, membujuk Josh pasti tidak akan sulit,” lanjut Taylor. Hayley dari tempat duduknya di lantai mengamati Taylor. Rambutnya gelap keriting dan tebal, dia kadang lebih banyak berdiam diri, namun Hayley senang mendengarnya menyumbangkan kata untuk didengar dunia.

“Aku akan memikirkannya. Apa berarti dengan ini aku membantumu merancang konspirasi menggulingkan Josh?”

“Kau mengatakannya seperti aku bukan teman yang baik,” ujar Taylor agak tersinggung dan muram.

“Ya, tidak begitu maksudku—“ Hayley berancang-ancang meralat kalimatnya sementara itu Taylor berhenti membuat ekspresi suram, dia memunculkan lagi lengkung-lengkung di bibirnya seolah-olah baru saja mendapatkan lotre.

“Kau tidak salah, aku memang ingin menggulingkan Josh. Jadi, bagaimana?”

“Kalau aku boleh mengajak Jeremy, kita sepakat.”

“Oke.”

“Oke?”

“ _Yup_.”

**Author's Note:**

> makasih udah mampir di sini!!
> 
> tbh aku bukan shipper joshley cuma tahun segitu kan mereka lagi kasmaran ga sih hahaha  
>  
> 
> ~~jangan lupa stream after laughter di spotify dan itunes!!!~~


End file.
